


Where love led us

by mari_Blanca13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari_Blanca13/pseuds/mari_Blanca13
Summary: Hello I'm Marinette just a normal girl with a very very AWFUL life! I got reaped and now my 'love' interests has gotten me in a very huge trouble! How was I supposed to know the presidents daughter loved him?! Now she wants to kill me! I'll see how this goes! I suppose?





	1. Tough Luck Mari!

Marinette's P.O.V.  
I awaken to another lonley morning in my parents bakery in District 11. It hasn't been that long since my parents dissapeared it's only been like 4 months and the Capitol said I could keep the bakery out of 'pitty' and they wouldnt tell me the real reason that they said is 'secret' reasons. I turn to my clock and yelp. "I was supposed to meet Alya at the old oak tree 5 minouts ago!" I rushed all my clothes on and ran out the door locking it. I saw Alya sitting at the tree lodge. "Alya! Wait up I'm... Here!" I said panting and plopped down beside her. "Alya how long till the reaping?" "We got 15 minouts and check out what I got u!". I watched her as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny box. "Open it girl! You'll love it!" I opened the box and I saw 2 little red earrings with 5 black spots. "Alya these are so pretty-! Hey... How did u pay for them?" I raised an eyebrow up at her. "Well... I might have added my name in the bucket 2 more times to get u this lucky gift for the reaping hoping you don't get picked! Surprise?" I gave her a sigh and rolled my eyes. "Let's go to the reaping cause it's in 7 minouts!? We're 10 minouts away! Run!!!" I yelled at her pulling her arm and pushing her towards the center of our district. Me and Alya stepped into the line and we we're the 10th last ones in line. "Alya we barely made it hahaha" " Put on your earrings! I wanna see how you look!" I rolled my eyes and put them through my earring holes. "Whoa Mari look they turned black." I pulled out my small minetura mirror out from my pocket and looked at them. "Ya sure you only had to put youre name in there only 2 times for these pure silver 'color changing' earrings?" I said sarstically. "Mari it's a gift!" She said exaggerating in my face. I giggle and tap her shoulder to tell her that she's next to give a sample of her blood. After I did mine I jogged next to Alya as we saw out district representative Caliline Buster walk up the stage she was really noticeable with her neat orange hair in a bun with a skin tight azetic oceanic blue bird blue dress on the length only an inch above her knees. "WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE 97TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES!!!" We saw her say in her preppy Capitol grin on her face. "Now as the ritual always is... Ladies first!" Every body hid the fear that wanted to climb onto their faces as she pulled out a card and opened it up at the microphone. "Marinette Cesaire!" My eyes widened but I kept my confidence and walked up the stage. "Marinette! Noo! Please let me volunteer! Let me volunteer." My eyes went wider St Alyas outburst I turned to miss. Busteir an I begged her. "No please don't let her volunteer I need to keep my place!!! Please!!! She has many sibilings to take care of!!!" She nodded and put a hand out and Alya got froze in place "peacekeepers please take that girl back in line. GENTLY.OKAY!" They nodded and put Alya in the first row gently. Miss Busteir unfisted her palm and Alya unfroze. "But... MARI?" I nodded no at her and looked down at my feet sad.  
*at the Capitol*  
Adriens POV  
Me and Plagg we're watching the reapings on the screen and something in me told me I should watch the 11's reaping and this girl rejected her friend volunteering how... Stupid? No ehh I got nothing! "Plagg who the he'll would do that?" I looked at Plagg who just stared at the screen then looked at my ring with a glance and back at the screen. "Plagg!" I watched him fall out of his chair. "What the FUCK Adrien!" I blinked twice. "Oh never mind I forgot my question. I said holding in my laughter snorting and faced the screen. "I really hate you kid." "Oh really? Then you must hate my Camembert suppily." I said turning my head the other way holding the cheese in Plagg's face. He grunted and snatched the cheese away and sat in his chair. "Kid they're besties of course Lad-Marinette would not let her volunteer!" I raised a eyebrow then just rolled my eyes at his mistake  
*district 11*  
Marinettes POV  
"Mari im so sorry I wanted to volunteer why-" "you have sibilings Alya! Please don't forget... ". "Fine Mari at least you're lucky with you're earrings you're gonna be a lady when you win." "If I win. And hey lady anti-luck is my name hahaha!" "You're Misfortune... Hey! You could be Mis-no no no... Ladybug!" I rolled my eyes"I'll have to think about the 2 names I'll be 1 of them-" "TIMES UP LADIES OUT YOU GO BRUNETTE!" He said carrying Alya out the door and I saw a thumbs up on her hands. Oh God im dead in these games...


	2. my Kitty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meet a guy named Chat Noir and he expects me to let him into my room while letting my designer Tikki pick me a name?! Nuhh uhh! No way!!!   
> -Marinette

Marinette's P.O.V.

I head onto the train that will be taking me and my partner Nathaniell, I guess? I don't know I kinda missed it when his name was called but mine and his ass are gonna be screwed in these games cause we both have no experience in fighting! I look around the room that were in with very uncomftorable silence so I decide to break it. "You're Nathaniell... Right?" He just gives me a small nod looking me in the eyes and I notice how his eyes are this really pretty blue but no time for that now! "Are you scared for... Never mind ummmm...-" "Marinette?" "Huh?" "You're name it's Marinette right?" I laugh nerveously. "Ohh yea thats me! I mean yup that is my name it's even on my birth certificate wanna see?!" I said shoving it in his face for him to see till I pull away quickly realizing what I did I turned and bit my lip nervously. Wow what an impression I did you must've pulled the strings on that one like a marionette doll! Hehe one letter away from being my name. "I-im so sorry... I've just..It's been long since I've talked to some one-well a boy other than Alya-wait no she's not a boy! I just-i- ughhh! What I'm saying is that I haven't talked to a boy in a long time... Sorry..."

*at the Capitol*

Adrien's P.O.V.

I walk down the hallway hurridly trying to hide from Chloe and hide behind a pillar just as Chloe appear appeared from around the corner and growled cause this is the 5th time today I pretended to not hear her calling my name. I sighed in relief and stepped out of the shadows and went to the tribute arrival section in the west wing of the capitol as usal I had to sign in with Tikki. "Adrien!" She yelled in a happy voice. "Tikki not so loud! I barely just escaped from Chloe's clutching cat nails. "Hehehe. So what brings you to the tribute area?" "Well there's this person I saw in the reaping videos and I would really want to meet this girl." I saw Tikki smirk then smile and have me a pass "Front row next to you're dad Monsour Adrien!" She said preppy. I snorted sarstically at the mention of my dad something has been up with him lately my dad actually showed up for today! He usually says that tributes are gross nobodies and I should stay away but of course my mom cares and she let's me come to these greetings. As I sat next to my dad I saw him smiling. "Oh son you made it! I have a feeling this years games are gonna be very intresting." He said grinning misthiviously but I shrugged it off and turned my head towards the arriving trains while sneaking a glance at my dad

Marinette's P.O.V.

I started breathing heavily and Miss Busteir and Nathaniell we're giving me air with fans. "Mwahh... Mphh! WERE HERE!!! IM GONNA DIE IM GONNA DIE!" I said while mumbling on random letters. "Mari I need you to calm down or you're never gonna get sponsors!" Miss Busteir told me sternly. I froze my mumbling and nodded. I saw her smile a Capitol flash smile the most known perfect smile in the world." Kids look out you're windows you got 5 seconds." She told us pointing to the window I see Nathaniell sit and hide but I got curious and looked out and in half a second after I looked I saw people waving at my windows whistling and clapping wildly I sat back down with a surprised look on my face and then I saw the color of our steel white train turn clear and now everybody could see me and Nathaniell's faces. I shyily waved at them and I heard them all clap louder I looked up and I saw me and Nathaniell had this big tv that had out faces on it and now every one could see out every movements. I yelped and duck down under a table care fully. "Marinette get up here they love us!"I frowned and stood up. "No! They do not love us! They are just happy cause they got new tributes to be in the 98th annual games to finally use the new weapons and akumas that we have to fight!" I heard the crowd go quiet and I saw the president wall towards me with a still face. "Marinette Cesaire I presume?" I nod shyily and try to keep my posture straight with my wobbly legs. "May I just say Miss Marinette you are a very pequiliar tribute this year everyone's been saying there's a petit girl who didn't let her friend Alya volunteer for her and if I might say take a look under that table. I cautiously walked towards the 2nd table to the right and took off the table cloth. "ALYA!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" "Well... I didn't get to tell you have a safe ride to the Capitol so I got on myself to see if you would...do... Fine?" I groaned and faced the president and put my hands up. "I was not part of this-" I saw the president look up at his daughter Chloe and she had a smirk on her face. "My daughter says your friend can stay only cause you might die and Chloe wants to see the break down kay!" He said smiling and got off out train and I could now see everyone staring and then the clear see through glass train turn back into it's normal steel not see through surface. I grouaned again and plopped down on the couch I hope the after party goes better than this or at least my interview!

*1 hour later*

Chat Noir's P.O.V. 

I put on my mask and smiled into the mirror my dad sure won't recognize me like this. I walk out carefully out of my room making sure nobody saw me. "Hey Adrien." I flipped and turned around finding Plagg. "What the hell Plagg!?  Are you trying to blow my identity!?" I saw him smirk. "Nope. Just stopping to say HI." I rolled my eyes. "Good job then you did really 'WELL' " I told him sarstically. 

Marinette's P.O.V. 

"Hello?" I said trying to look for my dress designer in my room and for sure I'm doing really bad at finding my stinking designer. "PLEASE... JUST COME OUT!" I said flopping my head on my bed I looked up and shreeked at what I saw and fell backwards. "Geezus you gave me a heart attack!" I saw her giggle and smile at me. "My names Tikki I'm you're dress designer now what shall we do first? You're hair or you're dress?!" She said all preppy. "Ummn does it have to be a dress I'm a bit ditzy and clumsy... " "Can you wear flats?" "Yes! I am actually a very natural walker in flats!" I said happily. After she was done dressing me in a red dress she gave me a question. "Aright Mari I'm just gonna ask one simple question what is you're name?" I smiled all cocky. "Oh that's easy my names Marinette!" "No silly you're name for the games like for example you're friend Alya's name for being here is Volpina! What a cute name! So what's yours gonna be?" I looked down and wondered which one should I pick Misfortune or Ladybug? They both seem so me yet they mean the opposite... "Ughhh I need help on this name! Oh sorry Tikki o didn't mean to say that out loud... " I heard a knock on the door and I saw a guy with black slick hair and a black outfit on and were thoese fangs? "Plagg you made it this girl needs help on a name!" Tikji gave Plagg this wink that said something I didn't understand. "Sure umm Chat Noir's with me may I let him in Miss Marinette?" I gava him a confused look. "Who's Chat Noir?" I saw another boy step into my room. "I am Chat Noir m'lady." He said walking up to me and kissing my hand which in fact I pulled away. "Pardon me but I am no ones lady and I'm pretty sure Plagg was the one helping me choose a name and Tikki sure gave him a secret wink of something." I said crossing my arms. 


	3. Choosing between masks

Marinette's POV

I frown at him and give him a nasty look and say. "I am nobody's lady and the names I'm trying to pick through are Ladybug and Misfortune Alya said that I should be ladybug for luck and I wanna be Misfortune because I'm always clumsy and misfortunate. I saw Chat smile. "You would look good with a misfortune mask!" He said smiling with his eyebrows lifted up. I saw Tikki smack him on the back of his head. "What Chat is trying to say is that we'll... I want you to be Ladybug cause you would be better as a role of a Ladybug. Right Plagg?" I saw Plagg smile. "Yea also cause the mask is already ready because-!" I saw Tikki clamp a hand over his mouth grab his ear and took him out of the room closing the door leaving only me and Chat in the room. "So... Why the name Chat?" I saw his eyes light up I started to want to chat with him. "We'll Plagg chose it for me and actually this is my first year going as chat to the interviews because I've never had a reason to actually go till now." I tilted my head up a bit and smirked. "What shall that reason be. Monsoir Chat." He leaned into my face and said. "Hmmm I don't know many cause something in me told me I should watch District 11's reapings and I saw you wouldn't let you're nice friend volunteer btw that was really really....sappy hahahhah! I'm just kidding! " I gave him a frown. "Boy you better shut up unless you want me to smach that mask off you're face." I frown at him and give him a nasty look and say. "I am nobody's lady and the names I'm trying to pick through are Ladybug and Misfortune Alya said that I should be ladybug for luck and I wanna be Misfortune because I'm always clumsy and misfortunate. I saw Chat smile. "You would look good with a misfortune mask!" He said smiling with his eyebrows lifted up. I saw Tikki smack him on the back of his head. "What Chat is trying to say is that we'll... I want you to be Ladybug cause you would be better as a role of a Ladybug. Right Plagg?" I saw Plagg smile. "Yea also cause the mask is already ready because-!" I saw Tikki clamp a hand over his mouth grab his ear and took him out of the room closing the door leaving only me and Chat in the room. "So... Why the name Chat?" I saw his eyes light up I started to want to chat with him. "We'll Plagg chose it for me and actually this is my first year going as chat to the interviews because I've never had a reason to actually go till now." I tilted my head up a bit and smirked. "What shall that reason be. Monsoir Chat." He leaned into my fave smiling. "We'll a gut feeling of mine told me I should probably watch District 11's reaping and I saw you not let you're friend volunteer and I thought that was very very..... Sappy hahaha! No no wait I was just kidding!" He told me almost half laughing to death. "Boy you better shut up before I smack that mask off you're face!" I told him giving him a death glare. "Go ahead sweetie smack it off. Then I'll be more irresistable to you my puddin." I gave him a death glare... Again I know and I swear he's getting on my last nerve sure he's hot but seriously. I saw his smile get wider what the he'll was he thinking. "Oh what I'm thinking is that u called me HOT." He said his glowing green eyes almost pearcing through me. Wait how did he know what I was thinking? "Sweetie we got magic at the capitol I paied 30,000 dollars to read people's minds so yea watch your thoughts darling." He said lifting my chin up to face his smirking face. I pushed him away and shoved him out the door. "Tell Tikki I'll just choose my own name!" I closed the door and looked between the masks trying to choose which mask I would wear I tried them both on and I choose...... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which one do u think she will pick.


	4. Interviews

Marinettes POV

I walked out of the room wearing a mask that was red with alote of black on it and had a feather on the left side. "Tikki! What do ya think?" i told Tikki smiling but she gasped. "Plagg she chose not to be L-... Ladybug..." I sighed and went back into the room and picked up the Ladybug mask and looked to make sure no one was watching and i shoved the Ladybug mask in my purse. I walked out my room and closed the door. "Lets ho Tikki before im late for my interview cause tomorrow i have chariot rides." I said walking past her and went in line for the interviews. I saw Nathaniell standing there smiling evily. "Nath? Why are you smiling?" He frowned and turned to me. "You told me they only make weapons to kill US but look at this pad that i can draw on and make anything i draw true. Watch youre back in the games. MARINETTE." He told me smirking and faced back towards the line. I turned to Tikki and she pointed to my mask and i saw Chat nudge her and Plagg looked like he wass gonna burst laughing. I frowned and pulled out the Ladybug mask, I took off the one i was wearinh and put the bug one on instead. Nath turned looking all nervous. "Mari. I-.. Im sorry i dont know where that came from im so sorry." He told me and turned back around ashamed. My eyes widened and i pulled out the Misfortune mask and took off the bug one and i looked back and forth between them crazy. "Next up everybody... The EVILILLUSTRATOR!" I heard Alec the interviewer yell to the crowd and Nath went up on stage. I put both masks in my purse and decided that i would go uo withought a mask. After Nathaniell's interview was over i was called on stage and everyone gasped as i sat down. "Where's youre mask? Alec whisperer to me leaning into my face. "Umm...well.." i said to the crowd and in the front row i saw Chat about to laugh with Plagg. "Well i just couldn't decide between two names.." i saw Alec smile and turn to the crowd. "Hear thzt people we get to choose her identity!" i heard the crowd whoo and i just sat there uncomftorable. "Well the names im trying to choose from are Misfortune a-and Ladybug." I said blushing cause i stuttered in the ear microphone. " Everybody go on my poling site and vote for a name!!!" i saw everybody pull out their phones type and put them away at the same time. "And the winning name issss... Ladybug! With only 50 votes making it win! Soo. Ladybug what district are you from?" "well im from 11 and i have no parents they dissapeared... So well i gotta go...!"i said trying to go quickly down the stairs and trying to dash towards my penthouse room. 

Chat Noir's POV

I ran behind Marinette trying to sneak past people's gazes i ran trying not to let her hear my footsteps behind her I saw her walk into her room and close the door I sighed and waited a few seconds before I stepped in the room. 

Marinette's POV

I walked through the glass doors which led to the balcony. I looked down below the railing. "Huh I never thought I would be at a rich persons place and that I would be dying in... The hunger games." I said my voice weak and cracking a tear wanting to fall down my cheek. "Hey. I won't let you die." I flip my head around finding Chat at the door smiling at me. "Oh yea and how you gonna do that?" I said wiping my tear as he walked towards me hugging me and I laied my head on his chest. "And what happens if I-... Die?" I said leaning away from his chest looking up at his eyes. "That won't happen... M'lady." He said leaning into my face I didn't know what had gotten into me but I leaned back into his face my eye lids half closing as his green eyes crashing into my eyes... Was I falling in love? With a... Cat...but I must say a really cute cat... And these we're my last thoughts before his lips met mine and I trailed my hands uo into his hair and he put his hands on my hips and he lifted me up onto the railing and he wrapped my legs around his waist I departed out lips a half inch apart. "C-chat? What are...you doing?" He susshed me and pushed his lips against mine again. I giggled against his lips pulled away letting our foreheads touch. "Heh you should probably g-go back to P-plagg he might be looking f-for you." He snorted at me and took me off the railing. "So I made a princess giggle, kiss me, and stutter for me? What a great night!" He said and walked me too my room and pushed me on the bed and climed ontop of me as he smirked down at my face. "Goodnight princess." He said and pecked my lips and climbed of the bed went for the door winked at me and with that he left. I laid there on the bed and smiled myself to sleep


	5. The garden of secrets

Marinette's POV

I walked out of the room the next morning all perky after last night and I sat the breakfast table across Chat. "We'll don't u look happy today Marinette. As welk as u Chat." Tikki said eying us. I picked at my salad and just stood up. "I am not that hungry. I will be out for a walk." I said and got into the elevator and clicked for the bottom floor. I stepped into the rose garden and looked above at the big oval glass that protected the flowers from the out side. I walked towards the lake that had a water sprinkling out from the top in the middle. "Pretty garden huh?" I whipped my head around and say the one and only Chloe Bourgeois. "This garden wad made for my mother who passed away giving birth to me. Would u like a rose? Miss Ladybug?" Huh? I thought people said Chloe was a selfish brat? She seems nice... "Umm. Sure why not?" I said carefully getting the rose from her and smelled the bloody red colored rose. "It smells like... Cotton Candy!" I said smiling as I sniffed it again. "Why... Why do people say you're a brat you seem really nice." I said looking at her. "We'll " she said as she started walking as I followed behind her. "Ever since I learned that it takes two people ti make a child and I learned my mom passed away when I was 10 I became selfish taking everyones happiness away since I wouldn't have mine but I heard u on stage about you're parents and I felt what u felt. She laied out her arm infront of me and folded her hand in a fist then opened it and a crystally blue butterfly was on there. It had the most of sparkly crystal made wings sapphire blue skin and a wavy pattern embroided on it's left wing. "Wow how did u do that?" She giggled. "We capitol people have magic within our veins. Well other people in the districts might have magic too but I've never seen an out side person with magic in their veins before." She said snorting a laugh. " We'll shouldn't u get training ladybug? It's nearly time u do would u like to walk with me?" I smiled. "Of course!" 

Tikki's POV

"Plagg Chat!!! Have y'all found Marinette?!" I scolded them. "Umm hey Adrien I mean Chat! Would u mind asking the president where Marinette is at? Cause everybody's already training and Mari is the only one who hasn't checked in?" Chat nodded and walked to the president. I saw him say something and hen the president answered I saw Chat give a confused look as he walked over. "Umm Tikki he said that Mari's on her way." I give a sigh of relif tilk I look at his face. "What else?" "H-he said that she's with... Chloe." I saw Tikki break the ipear pad in half her face full with anger till bam right on time the doors opened and everyone faced there to see Marinette with Chloe laughing and the said bye. "Alya!" Marinette yelled waving at her from down below. "Girl u better get training you're late!" Alys told her jokingly as Mari skipped her way over to the weapon areas. I tapped Alya's shoulder and motioned her to move back a bit so I could talk to her. "Alya? Do u know what Mari was doing with Chloe?" She gave me a nod. "Nope but I think Chlo is up to something she's never that nice to a tribute." I roll my eyes and get out a sheet of paper and write Alya directions to a room. "Okay Alya the capitol has a smart DJ who actually is very good at figuring things out these are the directions to his room and tell him Tikki sent you." "What's his name?" She asked me. "Alya his name id Nino now run along girl Mari won't have that long!" "Yes mam!" She said and ran of I gave Chloe a death stare behind her back I have now that girl is up to something she's too snobby to be ...nice.


	6. Rule Breaker

Marinette's POV

As training was over i walkes towards my dorm and changed out of my training suit. "Well m'lady. What were you doing with the Bourgeois girl?" I furred my eyebrows andbwhipped my head around. "Bourgeois girl? Seriously?! You know her name so stop being picky when you dont know what make's people the way they are now and you dont know her story so if you excuse me i'm tired and i have a meeting with CHLOE 'BOURGEOIS' and yes i said Bourgeois so u would understand who i'm talking about so thank you." "Can you just tell me what she talked to you about?" "Ughh. We just talked about how we both lost our parents. Well she lost one parent but she understands how i feel." I snapped at Chat Noir and his eyes showed my reflection and i looked at what I became. "Oh. I'm so sorry for snapping I just get flippy when that shit happens." "It's quite alright my princess. Dont worry i understand i've also lost my mother and I understand you must see your new friend." He told me and held my door open for me. "Umm. Thank you Chaton." I said smiling as i walked off.

*time skip to mon rose crystàl*

"Hey Chloe." I saw her face brighten up as she saw me. "Mari! You're here!" She said and hugged me. "Okay so i'm here to give you advice on the games and tips that you must have okay?" I nodded my head rappidly smiling. "Okay rule number 1: Never make allies cause they could turn against you or at one point you will kill them or they will kill you. Number 2: when wanting a sponsor look cute and fierce they like all that crappy stuff and all that 'crappy' stuff will save your life got it. Number 3: Don't fall in love with anybody in the games or at the capitol cause they will die in the games and if you fall in love with sombody at the capitol they could cheat on you. Number 4: Stop hitting on Adrien, Mari. Stop stop stop." she said tapping my forehead lightly everytime she said stop while giggling. "Number 5: Find food and shelter and stay out of the light. Number 6: go downhill on mountains amd water will be down there. Number 7: Don't drink water withought sterilizing it with your hand i will give you some of my magic to do that don't tell anyone cause teh water is poisoned. Number 8: Stay away from the middle of the 'Jagged'." I looked at Chloe confused. "Why do people here call the cornicopia, Jagged?" Chloe snorted and looked at me. "You'll see. Number 9: Never must you ever upset Hawk Moth he will make sure you writhe in pain. Number. 10. Never. Must you ever be in the woods when there is only 3 or 2 people left it the game and by 2 people i mean you and the other person....if you make it that far." I looked down and thought about rule number 3... I can't love Chat. "Mari? Is something wrong?" "I think i broke rule number 3." I said and ran off crying.

Chloe's POV

She is the one. She is the one Hawk Moth has been looking for to defeat. And now that Chat Noir has also come. Hawk Moth is going to be thirsty for their blood to kill. I looked down and a tear went down my face. I'm sorry Mari... But I WANT TO BE LADYBUG....and i will have to enter these games myself. I wiped my tear and smirked and held my head up high. "Hahaha. Broke rule number 3 huh." I said smiling while looking up and sighed. Poor girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette's POV

As i walked down the hallway after training i saw Tikki wave frantic motioning me to go towards her. "Hey Tikki, did ya need something? Cause i gotta go take a shower." "Yea, umm what were you doing with Chloe?" I blinked twice at her question thinking about how to reply to it. "She invited me to this garden umm i forgot the name of it cause I got bunked in the head while being unfocused... What does everybody have against Chloe?" Tikki rolled her eyes in annoyance as she had to now explain shit to me. "Well Chloe has a reputation of...entering the games herself to attack a person she dosent like and she has done this 4 times in her life Mari please know im worried she might come after you." I saw how Tikki got a look of concern go in ber eyes as her light in them disappeared. "Tikki, please i can do this. Now, i'ma go take a shower." I said smiling as i got in the elevator and it took me up to me and Nathan's rooms.

Chloe's POV

"H-hawkmoth? Umm i got some news from, the  _chosen_ one." He said as be turned in his chair. "Hmm intriguing. Do tell me,  _Miss Bourgeois."_ He said as he clamped his two hands together looking at me with his cold blue eyes. "She's in love with, Chat Noir, sir." I said with a little glimpse of guilt in my eyes. "And you know this is certain madame?" I nodded with a little bit of concern in my nod. "Hmm well if this, Marinette, dosen't really love him you will have to be punished for your wronging." I nodded and left and closed the door behind me and let out a breath. ' _Man i didn't even know i had my breath hitched this whole time. At least if im punished i'll know what my mom went through, and how she felt when she moved to heaven/hell. I'll know mommy.'_ I thought to myself as i walked out the double doors all the way down the hall to my suite.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little redeme of the HUNGER GAMES don't judge


End file.
